Kelsi Reich
Confessionals Total: 13 Season 3: 8 (T8th most) Season 4: 1 Season 5: 4 Season 6: 0 Season 3 (3.4) * It was killer. I mean, it was painful, but I want to be on the power squad so bad I just kept pushing through it. * a power squad shirt Yeah. (3.6) * vs. rookies football game We’re here to bring it and we’re gonna take ‘em down, and we’re here to win. (3.7) * photo shoot I do feel like a supermodel. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was like, “whoa,” like, “who is that girl?” (3.8) * I had a big problem putting the boots on. I had to have, like, two of the veterans help me put my right boot on. We were like shoving it in, and I had to stomp on it and take it off and redo it again. But I ended up getting it on, then it was all exciting. * There’s tears, screaming, laughter, excitement, everything all in one, so I’m overwhelmed right now. * I never could picture myself being in one of the squad photos with all of the veterans that I’ve seen for so many years. It’s a great feeling to see myself be a part of this team. * and friends rehearsal I’m dripping wet, and I’m sweating gross, but I’m still having the time of my life. Season 4 (4.4) * run I came in first this year. Season 5 (5.5) * Tonight is a very important night for the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders. We’re having our show group auditions. Show group consists of a smaller group of the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders that get to travel not only through the community and do extra show, but go with the USO and go on tour to see the troops all around the world, and we get to travel internationally and make people smile across the whole world. (5.8) * Whenever we go to the airport, we have on high heels, and we have sometimes three pink suitcases each. And people are always coming up to us and asking, “Are y’all beauty queens or in pageants?” I guess it turns a few heads. * I don’t have any specific techniques, but a couple of the veterans my rookie year taught me to close your eyes and then open them real slow so it kind of makes your eyes look like they’re not just so bug-eyed, I guess. I will definitely be surprised if any of the shots make it into the calendar. You know, I never go into anything assuming or expecting anything. So, if I do happen to make it, then I will just be so ecstatic. * Whenever I look at the other girls, I think they look beautiful and gorgeous and just stunning, but when I look at myself, I’m like, “Oh, that’s awkward.” Commentary Season 3 (3.7) * photo shoot Well, we have a problem with Kelsi. There’s not a single one I don’t like. – K Season 4 (4.8) * Abigail doesn’t… she’s 30% less than Kelsi on power. – K/ Yeah. – J''' ' '''Season 6' (6.5) * [Said to Kalli Fullerton during her office visit] The question is can you perform next to Ashton or Whitney or Kelsi or some of the big performers in the room? – K Other Season 3 (3.2) * Shown performing her solo at finals (3.4) * Shown getting on the power squad (3.6) * Is the rookie team captain for the veterans vs. rookies football game Season 4 (4.2) * Shown performing her solo at finals (4.3) * At the opening meeting, tells the group she’s not nervous anymore and she’s going to start coming out of her shell. Also, they’ll get to learn she’s very random. (4.4) * Comes in first on the two-mile run. Season 5 (5.8) * She’s revealed to be the model for December in the swimsuit calendarCategory:DCC Category:S3 Rookie Category:4 years